


I wanna play with your toy

by Kleolanda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Hurt, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson Whump, Necrophilia, Necrophilia (case), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleolanda/pseuds/Kleolanda
Summary: А если Мориарти так понравилось шокированное выражение лица Шерлока, что он решил поиграть в бассейне подольше? Что, если он заставил Холмса решить, что именно Джон Уотсон и есть настоящий криминальный гений?





	

«Скучал по мне?». Шерлок уставился на такой знакомый, узкий, немного неразборчивый почерк, а потом зарычал и скомкал записку в руке. Лестрейд, переминавшийся рядом с ноги на ногу отвел взгляд, когда Холмс отошел от лежащего на дощатом полу тела, обхватывая голову руками.

Полгода прошло с той памятной встречи в бассейне, когда Шерлок потерял веру в окружающих и самого себя. Казалось, что-то внутри окончательно умерло, после того как человек, которого он даже начал считать другом, оказался тем, кто легко и играючи, просто водил их всех за нос. Холмс резко развернулся и посмотрел на Лестрейда.

— Что-нибудь новое? — хмуро спросил он.

— Есть… Есть еще кое-что. Помимо хирургической точности и отпечатков, — Лестрейд замялся. — На теле обнаружены следы… Ее изнасиловали, когда она уже была мертва. Лаборатория уже взяла образцы. Результаты предварительного анализа будут через пару часов. И… Шерлок… Ее, судя по объемам, изнасиловали без использования контрацептива.

— Что? Да он издевается над нами? Некрофилия? Серьезно? — Шерлок выругался, окидывая комнату взглядом, но как всегда ничего не находя такого, за что мог зацепиться глаз, и перевел взгляд на изуродованное тело ребенка. — Ничего не вижу. Черт.

— Шерлок, мы все допустили ошибку, — Лестрейд вздохнул и подошел к мужчине. — Он провел с нами не один месяц. Видел, как ты работаешь. Видимо поэтому здесь ничего нет.

— Ты ошибаешься. В этот раз он допустил промах… Серьезный промах.

Холмс замолчал, снова опуская взгляд на тело. Девочка. Лет восьми. Тело в некоторых местах было обезображено. Кое-где, например, на пальцах, отсутствовала кожа. Маньяк содрал практически все, что могло хоть как-то указать на личность жертвы. Ребенок, которого было невозможно опознать. И, как будто зная это, Уотсон оставлял свои отпечатки на теле жертвы, легко различимые отпечатки. Свои отпечатки. Издеваясь, насмехаясь над ним. А в этот раз и следы семенной жидкости? Шерлока передернуло. Это все заходит слишком далеко. Он прикрыл глаза. Может все обойдется. Это не будет дело рук Джона. Потому, что, если это Джон…

Это все тянулось около шести месяцев. Уотсон играл с ним, но Холмсу всегда казалось, что он что-то упускает. Какую-то маловажную деталь, которая крутилась на периферии сознания. И он ждал. Чего — он сказать не мог даже сам себе. Майкрофт ждал его решения, не довольный этим, однако ждал. Но с каждым трупом часики тикали, перевешивая чашу весов. Скоро вопрос станет ребром: этого маньяка необходимо будет остановить во что бы то ни стало.

В комнату вошел криминалист и, подойдя к Лестрейду, тихо что-то сказал, от чего детектив-инспектор дернулся, и Холмс развернулся, глядя на него. Грег перевел на него взгляд, и по его выражению лица он понял, что это была черта, простить выход за которую он не мог.

— Экспресс-анализ показал стопроцентное совпадение… Мне очень жаль.

Шерлок еще раз взглянул на тело, а затем, ощутив, как внутри поднимается почти неконтролируемая злость, выхватил телефон и набрал такой знакомый номер. Спустя три звуковых сигнала трубку подняли, и приятный женский голос произнес.

— Подождите. У босса сейчас совещание. Я постараюсь соединить вас с ним, как можно быстрее.

— Я подожду, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Шерлок.

***  
Джон снова дрейфует в своем сознании, теряясь какой сегодня день недели, но сказать по правде, его это не сильно волнует. Когда двери распахиваются, ударяясь о стену, и в его маленькую комнатку входят два охранника, девушка-помощница (он ее называет секретаршей; в своей неизменной майке с черепами и аксессуарами в том же стиле) и, собственно, сам Джим Мориарти.

Значит, ему предстоит очередной внезапный сеанс связи, инициатором которого выступил сам Шерлок. Джон поднимается, слегка пошатнувшись, и садится на край кровати, отрешенно наблюдая за тем, как охранник-или-кто-ты подключает ноутбук и всю аппаратуру для контроля их переговоров.

Наконец на экране появляются два окна. Одно привычно включается раньше, отображая видео-трансляцию с камеры, установленной на снайперскую винтовку одного из приставленных к Шерлоку наемников. Картинка нечеткая, но он видит знакомое лицо, внутри что-то болезненно сжимается и он непроизвольно сглатывает. Затем открывается еще одно окно — непосредственно программа связи, где на заставке стоит их совместное фото с Шерлоком, которое он когда-то разместил в своем блоге. Глупая издевка над тем, что было, кажется, в прошлой жизни.

Джон снова сглатывает. Правила игры им хорошо усвоены, он быстро учится на своих ошибках. Мориарти доволен его успехами. Вверху экрана вспыхивает еще одно окно, с бегущей строкой отображаются инструкции. Его последующие действия, слова. Даже движения губ и бровей. Иначе неповиновение ведет не только к физическому наказанию его самого. Неповиновение приведет к тому, что снайпер нажмет на спусковой крючок, и в этом будет виноват только он, Джон. Поэтому Шерлок не должен ни о чем догадаться.

Джим считает это все просто шикарным планом, он доволен своей игрой. А сам Джон старается зацепиться за реальность всеми силами одурманенного мозга. Сильные успокоительные, которые каждое утро вкалывают ему в вену, делают его разум податливым, а тело обессилевшим. Он уверен, сидит на них его организм уже прочно.

«Начали» — всплывает надпись, и Джон непроизвольно кидает взгляд на подпирающего стену Джима, который набирает инструкции на своем телефоне просто с бешенной скоростью. Тот смотрит на него и едва заметно кивает. Джон переводит взгляд на монитор, откашливается, а один из охранников нажимает пробел.

— Привет, — голос у него бодрый, и он рад этому, хотя бы не будет проблем в самом начале. — Извини, был на совещании с заинтересованными людьми из Китая. Можешь передать Майкрофту, чтобы не сильно надеялся на будущий контракт, — Уотсон читает все с идеальной интонацией, уже интуитивно чувствуя, когда усмехнуться, когда пустить в голос немного сожаления, а когда, наоборот его не допускать. Он говорит, при этом понятия не имея, о чем он говорит. Но сейчас, спустя шесть месяцев — он может разговаривать бодро и достоверно, даже сразу после показательного наказания. Когда в глазах от боли стоят слезы — голос его ничем этого не выдает.

— Ублюдок, — слышит он злой, даже бешеный голос на той стороне провода. Ненависть Шерлока, кажется, можно пощупать руками. — Ты издеваешься надо мной?

— А, тебе понравился мой подарок? — перед глазами вспыхивает обезображенное тело, детское тело, и сердце подскакивает к горлу, сбиваясь, но Джон удерживает тон на том же уровне. — Такая сладкая. Такая соблазнительная. Тебе не хватает данных, чтобы узнать кто она. Я прав?

Он слышит рычание на том конце провода и тихий, довольный смешок Джима у стенки, который снова что-то печатает в своем телефоне, и новые слова ползут по бегущей строке суфлера.

— Тебе все равно не понять, кто это. Те, кому изначально предназначалось послание, уже в курсе. И поверь. Они не обратятся в полицию о пропаже ребенка, Шерлок. Но мне приятно, что и ты не остался без подарка. Это здорово, правда?

Молчание в трубке тягучее и вязкое, полное ненависти. Джон снова хочет откусить, съесть свой язык, но вид прижавшегося лбом к стеклу Шерлока в прицеле, отрезвляет и не дает поступить не верно.

— Как ты… Я не могу поверить, что ты опустился до некрофилии. Я считал — ты изящный, ты гениальный, раз сумел провести меня. Но после случая в бассейне ты стал просто сумасшедшим, Джон. Скажи, тебе не жалко? Ты же военный врач.

— Мне? — в голосе слышится смешок, но внутри все плавится от боли и воспоминаний. Как ребенка привезли к нему, а потом зарезали у него на глазах. Картер, садист-Картер, как называл про себя его Джон, с подсказкой Мориарти лишал ребенка прошлого, делая ее безымянным телом, которое пополнит морги. Родители, перешедшие дорогу криминальному садисту, уже знали, что своего ребенка они не увидят. Оставалась последняя деталь — передать тело Джону, чтобы он упаковал его, оставил свои отпечатки. Мориарти вышел, позволив им самим закончить, но в этот раз Картер превзошел сам себя, проигнорировав прямой приказ. Он просто овладел еще неостывшим трупом. Уотсон помнил, как его рвало, пока ублюдок вколачивался в безжизненное тело. Тогда вернулся Джим… Доктор никогда не видел его в таком бешенстве… Но потом он, внезапно успокоился и приказал действовать по плану. Джон не хотел, но он дотронулся до холодной, покрытой синяками кожи, чувствуя чужое присутствие за спиной и холодный ствол пистолета, упирающийся ему в затылок. Эти воспоминания проносятся в его голове со скоростью ветра, пока он, вздыхая, делает паузу. — Это всего лишь часть работы, Шерлок. Какая разница? Нет, мне ее не жалко. Нисколько. Это было даже… приятно.

— Ублюдок, — слышится еще один голос, который заставляет сердце подпрыгнуть и заколотиться где-то в горле с удвоенной силой. Он видит в объективе снайпера, как Шерлок держит телефон в руке, а рядом с ним стоит детектив-инспектор. Лестрейд — лучший эмпат, чем Шерлок, и Джон очень надеется, что новое действующее лицо не разрушит все это прямо сейчас.

— А, инспектор. Признаться, давно вас не слышал. Как вам мои подарки? Я же не даю скучать вашему отделу?

— Не знаю, что ты задумал, но мы тебя поймаем. Я тебе обещаю, — шипит Лестрейд.

— Спешу и падаю, — с улыбкой читает Джон, а внутри сердце оплавляется кровавыми каплями, и ему снова хочется, чтобы Бог или еще что, убили его прямо здесь. Чтобы закончить это все. Но он не может, потому что его слабость будет стоить жизни всем остальным.

— Лестрейд, — обрывает того Шерлок, а потом, видимо, отключает громкую связь, потому что тон его меняется, как и звучание. — А ты запомни одно. Ты перешел границу после которой нет возврата, Джон. Я… Надеялся, что этого не случится. Но знаешь что, сейчас, глядя на эту девочку, я хочу только одного, Джон Уотсон. Чтобы ты умер. И я тебя найду. И поверь мне, если, не дай бог, я доберусь до тебя первым — я тебя не посажу. Я тебя уничтожу.

Связь обрывается короткими гудками, а сердце Джона, кажется, пропускает удар. Потому что угроза Шерлока — уже совсем не угроза. Это предупреждение. Джон рвано выдыхает, слыша сквозь противный шум в ушах хохот Джима, который, как псих радуется, хлопая в ладоши.

— Молодец, Джонни-Бой. Я просто жду не дождусь того момента, когда Шерлок доберется до тебя. И что будет, когда он узнает, что все это время его просто водили за нос. Сегодня ты справился хорошо. Ты способный, — он говорит это и хлопает его по щеке, пока его охрана собирает аппаратуру, а затем все они уходят из комнаты, оставляя Джона одного.

И только тогда он обхватывает себя руками, ощущая, как все тело сотрясает от дрожи и обессилено падает на свою постель. Слез и сил на сильные эмоции нет, транквилизаторы или наркотики, которые ему дают, подавляют почти все реакции, и поэтому контролировать себя во время того, когда оружие приставлено к голове его друга возможно. Но от этого еще больней. Джон зажмуривается, сворачиваясь в комок, поджимая колени к груди и старается стать как можно менее заметным. Идеально — исчезнуть вообще.

Когда-то, еще в самом начале, он пытался бороться. Но постоянные наказания, лишение еды и сна, ослабляли его, но не отбирали попыток вырваться. Пока Джим не придумал план. В один из дней оказалось, что за его непослушание наказание настигнет других.

Он до сих пор помнил, как после очередного сеанса связи вместо холодной камеры его привели в зал, где показали момент, как Лестрейда, спешившего через дорогу, чуть не сбила машина. Высокий мужчина выхватил его буквально из-под колес.

— Видишь, что делает с твоими друзьями твое сопротивление, а, Джонни? Учти, еще один проступок — и моего человека возле детектива-инспектора может не оказаться. Но ведь не страшно? У нас есть еще миссис Хадсон, твоя сестра, Молли, Стемфорд, Сара и Шерлок, на закуску. И все они могут пострадать, если ты откажешься от игры. Запомни это. И не думай, что твоя смерть будет избавлением. Если ты покончишь с собой — умрут они все. Я очень не люблю, когда что-то идет не по моему плану.

И после этого Джон понял, что он может только одно. Существовать. Он прекратил сопротивляться. За ним даже стали ухаживать. Раз в неделю его водили в ванную и позволяли вымыться. Тогда же, как и перед ставшими уже намного более редкими сеансами видео связи, его брили. Кормили его достаточно регулярно, хоть и скудно, и он был уверен, что на еде и стрессе потерял несколько стоунов. Но не смотря на это, все равно это холодное место было и остается кошмаром, в котором он живет уже, кажется, всю жизнь.

Джон ощущает, что сознание снова уплывает, старается расслабиться и соскальзывает в вязкое забытье.

***  
Шерлок положил трубку, ощущая болезненное давление в груди, и зажмурился. Он вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение к своему плечу, и перевел взгляд на Лестрейда.

— Шерлок, я все понимаю. Но может все-таки уже пора?

Холмс сглотнул, а потом посмотрел на тело и кивнул. Резко, отрывисто, словно, наконец, позволяя себе проститься со своими иллюзиями.

— Да, Лестрейд. Пожалуй ты прав, — он снова сжал в руке телефон, ища нужный номер, а затем выдохнул, нажал дозвон и поднес трубку к уху.

— Слушаю тебя, брат мой, — через несколько гудков раздался голос Майкрофта. — Что ты хочешь сообщить на это раз?

— Майкрофт. Он зашел слишком далеко.

— То есть ты хочешь, наконец, пойти по пути логики и все-таки поймать его?

— Да, Майкрофт. Его надо остановить, во что бы то ни стало, — - Шерлок выдохнул. — Настало время призвать его к ответу.

— Хорошо. Я понял тебя, брат, — он отключился и Шерлок прикрыл глаза.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо проговорил стоящий рядом детектив-инспектор. Холмс же просто развернулся и, обойдя толпившихся на входе криминалистов, вышел из комнаты.

***  
Джим Мориарти сидел в кабинете, довольно улыбаясь, когда туда вошла его помощница, блестя пряжками в виде черепов на черных полусапожках. Он вопросительно поднял на нее взгляд, опытно орудуя большим охотничьим ножом, разрезая красное яблоко.

— Сэр, — она чуть заметно улыбнулась, — на сайте появилась информация, что Джон Хемиш Уотсон внесен в международный розыск.

— О, ты принесла просто идеальные новости. Долго же они, признаться, надеялись, что Джонни-бой одумается. Целых полгода, — он взял телефон, набирая знакомый номер. — Себ. Приступаем к плану. Да. Все, как и договаривались. Ага. Через два часа будем на оговоренной заранее точке. Предоставь им всю информацию, — он сбросил вызов и коварно улыбнулся. — Ну, что же. Игра началась.

***  
Джон открыл глаза, услышав, как открывается замок. Неужели уже наступило время ужина? Чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что к нему войдут трое людей в балаклавах в сопровождении Джима.

— Вставай-вставай, Джонни-бой, — сказал Мориарти, растягивая слова, и Джон подчинился приказу, поднимаясь, стараясь игнорировать слабость в ногах. Один из охранников положил на постель стопку одежды. Видео связь? Сегодня? Джон покорно принялся раздеваться. Он снял последнюю часть гардероба и покорно опустился на принесенный одним из охранников стул. Пена для бритья и острая опасная бритва. Уотсон сидел молча, а внутри пытался провернуть глупую вещь, в которую верил когда-то в детстве. Материальность эмоций. Если очень сильно чего-то желать, оно обязательно станет реальностью. Джон про себя заклинал руку охранника, чтобы она сорвалась. Ведь находилась она в такой близости от его шеи. Одно неровное движение - и ему конец. Вспомнилась сцена из Суинни Тодда, и именно ее он представлял, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие. Затем, когда его привели в порядок, он оделся в принесенную одежду. Новые трусы, майка, шелковая рубашка, штаны, видимо из комплекта его костюма, блестящие ботинки, чистые носки.

Звякнув металлом, к нему подошел один из охранников, и Джон покорно вытянул руки вперед, ощутив, как их сковывают браслеты наручников, а на голову опускается темная ткань мешка. Значит снова перевозка на новую базу. Ему не привыкать.

Спустя несколько минут плутания по коридорам, его, наконец, вывели из помещения на улицу. Он ощутил дуновение ветра, всколыхнувшего рубашку. Джон замешкался, пытаясь вздохнуть полной грудью, но его грубо толкнули, заставляя двигаться вперед, а потом забраться куда-то. Скорее всего, микроавтобус. Сильная рука надавила на плечо, и он покорно опустился на холодный пол. Сзади на сидения опустились его охранники и он услышал, как один переставил обойму в автомате. Все как всегда.

— Езжай, — услышал он голос Джима и отстраненно удивился. Мориарти участвует в перевозке? Но на более связные мысли его не хватило. Сознание снова начало дрейфовать, и он сидел, тратя все силы на то, чтобы удержать равновесие и не завалиться на пол.

В реальность его вернуло то, что кто-то вздернул его на ноги, заставил спуститься на землю. Затем он ощутил, как сняли наручники, и кто-то сдернул надетый на голову мешок. Яркий свет резанул по глазам и голова болезненно запульсировала. Джон зажмурился, пережидая приступ.

— Ну, что, Джонни-бой, поиграем? — голос Мориарти раздался слева, заставил его вздрогнуть. — Видишь? — в поле зрения появилась рука, указывая на обочину, возле которой, на некотором отдалении, начинался лес. — Сегодня удивительный день. Ты мне надоел, я тебя отпускаю.

Джон вздрогнул, глядя на стоящего возле него Мориарти.

— Иди, давай. Иди, — Джон попятился, ощутив болезненный тычок в плечо, но все так же смотрел на Мориарти. — Иди. Ты что? Тупой?

Джон не двинулся с места. Это какой-то трюк. Какой-то подвох. Его не могут просто так отпустить.

— Парни, — раздраженно проговорил Мориарти и охранники вскинули автоматы, зарядив в землю перед Джоном, заставив того подскочить. — Ты не понял? Беги! Считаю до десяти. Один… Два…

Джон пораженно смотрел на стоящего у фургона Мориарти, на людей с автоматами, а потом, вняв голосу разума и приказу, резко развернулся и побежал.

Три… открытое пространство луга с желтой травой, до защиты деревьев около двадцати-тридцати метров.

Четыре… еще тепло, на улице пахнет по-осеннему. Сентябрь или октябрь.

Пять… ноги после долгого бездействия отказываются слушаться, но адреналин проясняет сознание и он знает, что делать.

Шесть… Беги Джонни-бой, беги! … очередная кочка вырастает перед ногой и он падает, не успев сгруппироваться, больно ударяясь не до конца зажившим коленом о землю. Боль застилает глаза, но он подскакивает и бежит дальше.

Семь… до леса уже меньше половины пути.

Восемь… легкие режет и болит грудина.

Девять… еще немного и он забежит под защиту.

Десять… сзади слышится череда выстрелов, и Джон чувствует как земля, взрывается позади. Он забегает в лес, когда правая икра вспыхивает болью, и он хватается за нее рукой, падая под защиту деревьев.

— Идиот! — сзади послышался крик Мориарти, но не обращает внимания на это. Сейчас главное было оценить размер повреждения.

Адреналин кипел в крови, и Джон принялся осматривать травму в разрезе штанины. Рана не столь страшная, могло быть и хуже, но ее однозначно стоило перевязать, если он хотел убраться отсюда и при этом не истечь кровью по дороге. Швы наложить можно будет и потом.

Он стянул через голову рубашку. При редких сеансах видеосвязи Джим любил, чтобы Уотсон выглядел максимально не похожим на себя. Шелковые рубашки, Вествуд, уложенные волосы и даже макияж, который наносили его стилисты. Чаще для того, чтобы замаскировать следы усталости. Сделать его более лоснящимся.

Джон крепко перетянул рану и зажмурился, пережидая боль. Теперь надо было понять, что все это значит и как действовать дальше. Он не верил в то, что Джим в одночасье изменил своим принципам и решил его освободить. В этом был явно какой-то смысл. Правда, он его не видел. Ясно было одно. Ему было необходимо добраться до города и раздобыть телефон. Шерлок… Шерлок поможет. Обязательно. Он скажет, как было, и Шерлок поможет.

Джон некоторое время просто сидел, а потом осторожно поднялся. Ногу резануло с новой силой, и он поискал глазами вокруг, в поисках того, на что можно опереться. Лежавший на земле между деревьями спиленный кем-то ствол небольшого дерева, выглядел довольно прочно. Уотсон поковылял к нему, стараясь не обращать внимания на пульсацию в ноге. Подняв палку, он оперся на нее, перенеся часть веса с больной ноги, и пошел вперед. Возвращаться обратно к дороге было опасно.

Он медленно продвигался сквозь лес, стараясь понять, что делать дальше. Быть отрезанным от мира несколько месяцев, не представлять, что твориться вокруг, а потом оказаться неизвестно где, в полусознательном сознании из-за текущего в крови наркотика. Джон шел, стараясь сосредоточиться на собственных шагах и придумать точный план, как он поступит дальше.

Уотсон шел уже несколько часов, судя по тому, что солнце начало смещаться к горизонту. Он надеялся, что лес все-таки когда-нибудь кончится и старался никуда не сворачивать. Но в его состоянии долго идти не представлялось возможным. Он два раза останавливался, пережидая и набираясь сил. Встретив по дороге ручей, он умылся, смывая с рук и лица размазанную кровь, а потом припал к спасительной влаге. Он пил долго, кашляя, но продолжая пить. Адреналин схлынул, и он чувствовал себя безмерно усталым. Сознание снова начало уплывать. Он прислонился к дереву, пережидая накатившее головокружение. Видимо приближалась восьмичасовая отметка после укола того, что ему кололи. Побочные эффекты. Надо было немного отдохнуть.

Джон огляделся в поисках более удобного места, и, увидев стоящее неподалеку дерево, примостился внизу у его корней и откинулся на шершавый ствол, позволяя себе, наконец, закрыть глаза.

— …совсем, — он дернулся, услышав недалеко от себя человеческую речь, и распахнул глаза, застывая. Неизвестно, кто это был, но раньше времени выдавать своего присутствия Джон не спешил. Сначала следовало понять. — Они совсем сума посходили. Перегородили северный и южный выезды. Жена жаловалась, что выехать не может без документов, — произнес мужчина, с явным южным акцентом.

— Так они сейчас ищут какого-то сбежавшего маньяка, какого-то Уотсона, — ответил более пожилой мужчина, и Джон ощутил, как сердце подпрыгнуло, заколотившись в груди. — Того, который Лондон терроризировал.

— И он у нас, в Гемпшире? Кошмар какой-то. Знаешь, что, я думаю, пойду я домой.

— Ты, что, веришь в то, что у нас действительно скрывается маньяк? Не смеши. Кому мы сдались?

— Знаешь, я лучше просижу этот день дома, пока они не уберутся, чем подвергну себя даже гипотетической опасности. Пойдем, нечего по лесу шататься. У меня дома есть прекрасная бутылочка виски.

— Ладно, Рик. Может, ты и верно говоришь. Пойдем, — мужчины, судя по звукам, двинулись обратно по тропинке влево. Джон какое-то время сидел, стараясь не дышать. —Значит, его объявили в розыск? Вот для чего на самом деле ему приносили все эти трупы. Он теперь — главный подозреваемый. Сколько их было… Уотсон поднялся и, переждав новый приступ боли и головокружения, осторожно двинулся в ту сторону, куда ушли мужчины.

Впереди замелькал сквозь просветы стволов край леса. Слышались звуки, доносящиеся с находящейся рядом автострады. Джон остановился, оглядывая окрестности. Выходить к людям было опасно. Если он объявлен в розыск, то, скорее всего ориентировки на него видели все жители городка. Он тяжело прислонился к стволу дерева, прикрывая глаза. Надо было что-то делать. Уотсон окинул взглядом тянувшиеся вдоль леса заборы, а потом замер, глядя на весящие в чьем-то дворе на бельевой веревке одежду. Маскировка — то, что ему сейчас нужно. Осторожно, стараясь оставаться в тени, Джон вышел и направился к кованой калитке. Ему пришлось пригнуться, когда в соседнем дворе прошла пожилая женщина, но на его счастье, она его не заметила. Джон отбросил палку, сейчас она только мешала ему, хромая, быстро метнулся к веревкам, схватил джинсы и байку с капюшоном, и, развернувшись, как мог, ринулся обратно к лесу.

Примостившись снова у большого ствола, он посмотрел на набрякшую от крови импровизированную повязку и, вздохнув, развязал повязанную на пояс рубашку, оторвав новый лоскут, обмотал рану поверх предыдущей. Кровотечение было умеренное, и если он не будет тревожить ногу слишком сильно — все будет нормально, он дождется помощи. Джон натянул байку, радуясь, что она была на пару размеров больше, чем он привык, и накинул на голову капюшон. Затем пришла очередь джинсов. Широкие, они спокойно налезли на него поверх его собственных черных брюк, надежно скрывая рану и повязку. Человек с повязкой на ноге привлечет куда больше внимания, чем просто хромающий подросток, потому что в накинутом на голову капюшоне его невысокий рост играл ему на руку. Он поднялся, немного погодя, вышел на тропинку, пересекавшую лес, и двинулся по ней. Судя по всему, та пересекала ручей, а потом должна была вывести его в город, минуя выходы на шоссе. Сейчас главное было найти место, откуда можно было позвонить.

Он шел прихрамывая, стараясь абстрагироваться от боли, сосредотачивая свой мозг на одной мысли. «Найти телефон — позвонить Шерлоку, найти телефон — позвонить Шерлоку». Он как раз проходил мимо кафе, когда его взгляд наткнулся на лежавший на краю столика кафе старый кнопочный телефон. Хозяйка болтала со своей подругой. Джон попытался собраться. Воровать — это не лучший выход. Но ведь он должен связаться с Шерлоком. Только так у него получится это сделать. Он выдохнул и пошел по дорожке мимо столика. Возле него он споткнулся, хватаясь за край, незаметно суя мобильник в просторный рукав.

— Простите, — пробормотал он хрипло.

— Смотри куда прешь, придурок, — хамовато ответила одна из девушек, а Джон захромал дальше, про себя молясь, чтобы они не обнаружили пропажу.

Завернув за угол, он ускорился, огибая дом, чтобы снова выйти на тропинку, проклиная предательски дрожащую ногу, которая при каждом шаге хотела подогнуться, когда ее словно пронзали раскаленные иглы. Сейчас идя по направлению к лесу, Уотсон думал, что зря он оставил палку, но с ней бы на него сразу бы обратили внимание.

Джон дошел, до края леса и, найдя укромное место под сосной, опустился на землю, облокачиваясь на ствол дерева и закрывая глаза. Сейчас хотелось только одного, просто уснуть. Но на это не было времени. Он достал телефон и вбил знакомый до боли номер, а потом нажал на зеленую кнопку ответа, принялся ждать.

Три длинных гудка… Четыре… — Шерлок Холмс, — голос его друга звучал сухо.

— Привет, Шерлок, — с улыбкой пробормотал Джон, прикрывая глаза. Дозвонился.

— А, Джон. Ну, здравствуй. Отвлекся от своих совещаний?

— Нет… Шерлок, пожалуйста, выслушай. Это все не я… Меня заставляли это говорить, заставляли делать так, как он хотел. Пожалуйста… Поверь. Меня, наконец выпустили. Я думаю, потому, что на меня уже разосланы ориентировки, — Джон вздохнул. — Они держали меня в подвале. Заставляли…

— Да-да, слышал. Скучно.

— Что? — Джон широко распахнул глаза, не веря, что он только что услышал.

— Скучно. Я даже думал, что ты скажешь что-то более оригинальное. Придумаешь что-то более… правдоподобное. А ты повторил ровно то, что сообщил информатор Майкрофта.

— Шерлок. Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — Джон судорожно вздохнул. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Ах, тебе нужна моя помощь? А что же ты не помог той девочке? Что ты сделал с городом…

— Это был не я, меня подставили, — последнюю фразу Джон выдохнул на грани слышимости, ощущая, как внутри формируется твердый узел, мешающий дышать. Нет, это не правда. Все не правда. — Шерлок, пожалуйста. Выслушай…

— Я слушал тебя последние шесть месяцев. Прости, но я уже слышал достаточно.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне. Я…

— Я тебе говорил сегодня, лучше не говори мне, где ты. Хотя и так могу догадаться. Я сегодня готов тебя убить, но ты обязан предстать перед судом. Поэтому, ничем не могу помочь.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон, слыша щелчок телефона, а потом короткие гудки. Он с силой зажмурился. Идиот, ты думал, это будет так просто? Какой же идиот. Конечно, информатор им уже обо всем сообщил. Уотсон грустно засмеялся, опуская телефон в карман, и прикрыл глаза. Разве он мог подумать, что все будет так просто? Он преступник, державший в страхе весь город. Постепенно сознание потухло.

Джон проснулся, снова слыша какие-то звуки. Выглянув из своего убежища, он заметил, что к лесу двигались люди, одетые в защитного цвета костюмы, а некоторые держали на длинных, широких поводках собак, которые грозным хриплым лаем оглашали воздух. Сердце Джона пропустило удар. Это была облава. Он поднялся, стараясь не вскрикнуть, когда раненая нога снова взорвалась от боли, и как можно быстрее похромал вглубь леса. Это был его единственный шанс. На что? Этого Джон сказать не мог. Он просто пробирался вперед, усиленно стараясь скрыться от преследователей, которых он слышал за своей спиной. Когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, а небо затянуло тучами, он пробирался на ощупь в полной темноте, слыша за спиной все приближающийся лай собак и крики людей. Голова пульсировала не переставая, при каждом шаге и все в сознании перемешалось. Он знал, что ему надо продолжать идти, но осознания того, зачем это надо, скрылось где-то в глубине. Споткнувшись об очередной корень он упал, ударяясь коленом и ногой, зашипел и заморгал, прогоняя брызнувшие из глаз злые слезы. Вверху послышался гул вертолета, и его прожектор выхватил участок леса правее того места, где упал Джон. Он приподнялся и осторожно пересел, опираясь спиной о ствол. Нога пульсировала и горела, он с отчаяньем понял, что продолжить свой путь будет просто не в состоянии. Уотсон прикрыл глаза, позволяя сознанию отдохнуть. Он слышал, как звуки приближаются, и вздрогнул, когда лай раздался прямо возле него.

Джон вздрогнул всем телом, распахнул глаза, чтобы тут же заслониться от бьющего в глаза света мощного фонаря. Вокруг что-то кричали люди, лаяли собаки, и все это сливалось в бессмысленную какофонию. Он попытался посмотреть. Бельгийские овчарки рвались с ремней, брызжа слюной и хрипя.

— Встать, руки за голову, — услышал он чей-то крик, но только ухмыльнулся. Встать? Это потрясающая идея. Глаза против воли мазнули по раненой ноге, ожидая увидеть снова открывшуюся рану, но джинсовая плотная ткань была только запачкана в грязи. Он снова прикрыл глаза, мечтая, чтобы они, наконец, что-нибудь сделали. Убрались, наконец, и оставили его в покое. Или, чтобы, спустили своих псов, чтобы они разорвали его на части. Сейчас хотелось одного — покоя. Он вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда услышал возле себя знакомый голос.

— Так, так, так, мистер Уотсон. Вот мы с вами и встретились снова, — Джон еле заметно улыбнулся, видя знакомое лицо в этом мелькающем вихре.

— Майкрофт.

— Отрадно, что вы все еще меня помните, — проговорил брат Шерлока, поджав губы. — Вы растеряли свой разум, или снова начали прикидываться простаком? Вы украли мобильник, по которому отследить вас не составило никакого труда.

— Прикинуться… — непонимающе переспросил Джон, не понимая, почему Майкрофт это говорит, и о каком мобильнике речь. Рядом гавкнула собака, заставившая Джона вздрогнуть. Облава. Побег. Мориарти. Видимо последнее имя он сказал вслух, потому, что Холмс только хмыкнул.

— Да-да, мистер Мориарти со своей командой нам сильно помог, когда определил ваше местоположение. Видите? Вас предали ваши люди. Он нам рассказал о ваших планах выйти из всей этой передряги сухим. Но этого мы вам не позволим. Забирайте его, парни.

Джон ощутил, как его подхватили за локти и, заковав в наручники, куда-то потащили. Он даже не помнил, был ли в состоянии передвигать ногами. Последнее, что он ощутил, было то, как его втолкнули куда-то, судя по гулу над головой, вертолет, где он, наконец, позволил себе снова отключиться.

***  
Джон сидел на стуле в просторной тюремной камере, отделенной от стола и стульев стеклянной решеткой. Его разум странно дрейфовал, мысли спотыкались, не желая акцентироваться на реальности. Частично от последствий того дерьма, которым его обкалывали в его прежней тюрьме, частично от кровопотери. Когда сознание вернулось достаточно, чтобы он смог связать все воедино, его сил хватило только на то, что он сумел отметить: тут было существенно теплее, правительство явно не поскупилось на камеру, защитив ее по последнему слову техники.

Джон то уплывал куда-то видя перед собой шумящий лес, то возвращался, ощущая, как пульсирует нога, и отстраненно думая, что они явно хотят закончить со всем побыстрее. По правилам и технике безопасности, заключенных, даже на предварительное заключение, обычно обрабатывали, осматривали, а потом переодевали в казенные стерильные робы. О его же состоянии никто не заботиться. Его просто притащили сюда, как он и был: в двойных штанах, остатками рубашки, байке с капюшоном. Он подумал, что, пожалуй, это будет удачно, если не они не заботятся о таких мелочах, может они не планируют никакого суда? Джон сонно подумал, что может, это будет намного приятнее. Именно так. Потому что доказать, что он просто Джон, а не тот, кем его шесть месяцев заставляли быть, было почти нереально. Особенно, если учесть, что Мориарти, как он понял, уже успел очернить его перед Майкрофтом, он явно предугадал все его следующие шаги. Доказывать что-то было почти бессмысленно.

На двери за стеклом лязгнул замок, и в допросную вошел Майкрофт Холмс. Джон проследил за ним взглядом: как он положил на стол документы, остановился перед стеклянной перегородкой. Сердце бешено застучало в груди, а все вокруг такое белоснежное и яркое, заставило голову болезненно пульсировать, а глаза слезиться. Джон посмотрел на мужчину и неожиданно понял, что тот неспроста просто стоит и смотрит. Он его что? Боится? Слабого, обессиленного, прикованного наручниками человека? Он должен, обязан ему все рассказать, Майкрофт поймет. Это последний шанс. Холмс вздыхает и подходит к столу, раскладывая документы.

— Обвиняемый, Джон Хемиш Уотсон. — вот так, обвиняемый. Джон сглатывает, слушая сухой, выдержанный тон. — Допрос проводит уполномоченный сотрудник МИ6, Майкрофт Холмс 24 октября 2010 года. Назовитесь. Полное имя, дата рождения, место.

— Джон Хемиш Уотсон. Дата рождения 8 сентября 1971 года. Гемпшир…

Джон отвечает на все вопросы на автомате. Эмоции отсутствуют, благодаря все еще блуждающему в крови наркотику.

— Расскажите, что произошло в бассейне?

— Я вышел тогда за молоком в Теско, когда почувствовал сзади глухой удар по затылку… — безэмоционально сообщает Джон, а самого его поглощают воспоминания…

***  
Джон очнулся, ощущая глухую пульсацию в голове, и осторожно повернулся, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Судя по всему он сидел привязанный к стулу уже какое-то время. Руки заведенные за спину заболели, когда он пошевелился.

— О, наша спящая красавица, наконец, проснулась, — пропел мужской голос, и Джон поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с темными глазами мужчины, который клеился к Шерлоку в один из дней в лаборатории. — Привет-привет, Джонни-бой.

— Ты!

— А, узнал. Или я настолько плохо сыграл, что ты меня не запомнил, — мужчина поцокал языком, а потом хлопнул в ладоши. — Джеймс. Джеймс Мориарти. Ну, кто бы мог подумать, что Джим из IT окажется тем самым человеком, который организовывал все это?

— Так это твоих рук дело? — Джон в шоке смотрел на мужчину.

— Изящно, не правда ли?

— Ты — псих!

— Как и все мы. Ты сам живешь с психом, но что-то Шерлока ты так не называешь.

— Что ты хочешь? Еще одна жертва?

— Жертва. О, Джон. Это же так скучно. Видишь ли, мы сегодня договорились с твоим соседом встретиться здесь, в здании этого бассейна. Отдать дань уважения. Но, мне нужны гарантии, что встреча прошла на моих условиях.

— И я гарант?

Джим закатил глаза, — Джон вздрогнул, как этот странный жест был похож на Шерлоковский «кругом все идиоты», — а потом окинул Уотсона долгим взглядом, особенно выразительно глядя на его грудь.

— Скажи, тебе удобно? Нигде не жмет?

Доктор вздрогнул и перевел взгляд вниз, только сейчас замечая, что под одетой сверху паркой, его тело обхватывал тугим кольцом тяжелый жилет, и, судя по капсулям и проводам — это был отнюдь не бронник. Джон почувствовал, как стало тяжело дышать, а сердце заколотилось где-то в горле. Только огромным усилием, он смог сохранить так необходимую сейчас связь с реальностью. Черт-черт-черт. Он сейчас сам — ходячая бомба.

— Итак, раз ты уже все понял, позволь я объясню тебе правила игры. Это — Джеймс показал маленький передатчик. — Чтобы меня было лучше слышно. — Он засунул передатчик Джону в ухо, а потом приподнял воротник пиджака, где у него, по всей видимости был установлен микрофон. — Понятно? — фраза, выкрикнутая на полной громкости резанула по барабанной перепонке, заставила его непроизвольно зажмурится и помотать головой. Мориарти опустил микрофон. — Думаю, понятно. По всему зданию расставлены мои люди. Ты сделаешь не так, как я хочу или… точный выстрел одного из моих людей создаст так необходимый импульс и… — Мориарти двинул руками и выдохнул. — БУМ! И поверь мне, силы заряда хватит, чтобы разнести и тебя и Холмса к чертовой матери, вы даже слова сказать не успеете. Ты же все сам понимаешь, Джонни-бой. Но мне бы этого не хотелось. Это будет просто ужасный исход.

Джон поднял глаза на Мориарти. Черта с два, он будет слушаться. Он солдат, он использует свой шанс расквитаться.

— Сэр, — прозвучал грубый голос из-за спины. — Объект прибыл.

— Замечательно. Мы вступаем в игру. Приготовься Джон, сейчас будет весело.

***  
«Вперед» — прозвучал в ухе, командный голос. Джон дернулся и, надавив на ручку, вышел из раздевалок в просторный зал бассейна. Он заметил, как застыл Шерлок, увидев его, как вытянулось его лицо и как расширились глаза в непонимании.

«Поздоровайся»

— Добрый вечер, — голос Джона был на удивление ровным.

«Вот это поворот, не правда ли, Шерлок?»

Джон повторил сказанную его суфлером фразу.

— Джон. Какого черта…?

— Ты никогда не предполагал, что будет именно так, верно? — повторил Джон, глядя на верного друга.

«Ах, какая же занятная реакция. Шерлок к тебе так привязан, это правда. Это бросается невооруженным взглядом в глаза. Мм… Это потрясающе. Это даже лучше, чем потрясающе. Мне нравится быть кукловодом»

— Джон…

— Что? Не ожидал, … что тебя обведет вокруг пальца такой… простой человек? — Уотсон сглотнул и принялся говорить то, что от него требовалось, смотря на Шерлока во все глаза, пытаясь показать, что все не так, как кажется. Но куртка хорошо скрывала прицепленный к торсу пояс смертника.

— Джон, скажи, что это не правда…

— Не правда, что? Что я… убил всех этих людей? Или что я не тот, за кого себя выдавал? Я не убивал никого лично. И я тот, кто я есть… и нет.

— Но, ты же… Ты же был… Ты был со мной, ты не контролировал…

— Человека, Шерлок, создает не только он, но и его армия. Без надежных людей — ты пшик. И вот, смотри. Куда это нас привело? Сюда… Где умер бедный Карл. И ты поверил… в это. А все, что требовалось от меня — подобраться к тебе поближе.

— Я не верю… Ты не мог!

— Не мог… втереться в доверие? Не мог подобраться… поближе? Играя простого блогера, с тремором, с психосоматикой,. которого ты вылечил только одним… своим присутствием.

Джон говорил, а сам думал о том, как показать, Шерлоку то, что все не так. Нужно подать какой-то знак. Он говорил и пытался не скатиться в банальную панику, ощущая присутствие тех, кто одним нажатием на спусковой крючок, может завершить все это. Надо придумать способ, чтобы друг понял, что это блеф.

— Погибли Люди, Джон, — сдавленно проговорил Шерлок.

— Это бывает… Не забывай, я был врачом. А чтобы им стать — надо построить собственное кладбище. К этому привыкаешь. Какая… разница, если люди все равно умрут.

— Что это? Зачем тебе все это? Ты же даже не взял Флешку. Ты ведь мог…

— Зачем? Ты правда думаешь, что мне она нужна? Скука…

— Но тогда зачем? Что это?

— Это? Это предупреждение… Ну... и любопытство тоже. Мне было интересно… кто такой знаменитый Шерлок Холмс… А мои восторженные… реплики… Тебе понравились? Признай, я был хорош. Ты поверил.

— И все это ради того, чтобы познакомиться со мной?

— Ты… заинтриговал, — Джон смотрел на Шерлока, в его прищуренные глаза. Давай, придурок, используй свою дедукцию. Смотри, ты же видишь, что я едва не теряю сознание от страха. Если бы был какой-то способ подать знак. Сигнал! Доктор захотел радостно рассмеяться. Старый способ, использование азбуки Морзе. Ведь ее можно изобразить глазами. Джон начал моргать, посылая самый простой и известный в мире сигнал. Сигнал бедствия.

— И видишь… — говорил он, стараясь дать понять Шерлоку правду. — Мне удалось тебя одурачить. Как видишь, меня ничего не может остановить.

— Ошибаешься, — глаза Холмса сузились, и он вытащил руку из кармана, сжимая в руке Зиг Зауэр Джона и направляя его ему в грудь. Джон замер, забывая как дышать.

«Твой Холмс непроходимый идиот, — услышал он смешок в наушнике, — не видит, как отчаянно ты пытаешься ему сказать. Это даже забавно. Но, пора заканчивать этот цирк. Тебе он не поможет…»

— Ты, и правда идиот… если думал, что я приду на эту встречу без оружия, — на груди Шерлока заплясали красные точки.

— Ты хочешь меня убить?

— Это было бы слишком… просто. Я просто хочу… Уничтожить тебя… И мне кажется, у меня неплохо получилось… Правда, Шерлок?

«А теперь, развернись и выйди в двери позади тебя.»

Джон замер.

«Развернись, или я прикажу моим людям выстрелить в тебя, а это, поверь мне, будет без показательных лазерных указателей. И твой Холмс будет свидетелем твоей смерти. Как твои кусочки разлетаются по бассейну. А с учетом расстояния, скорее всего он останется инвалидом. Как тебе такой вариант? Поэтому РАЗВЕРНИСЬ И ИДИ к двери»

Джон развернулся и на прямых ногах, направился прямо к выходу.

«Расслабься, Джонни-бой. И попрощайся. Скажи: Пока Шерлок, и отсалютуй рукой»

— Пока, Шерлок, — сказал Джон и, открыв дверь, вышел из бассейна. Когда дверь позади него захлопнулась, он ощутил быстрый укол в район шеи, а потом все поглотила темнота.

***  
Джон рассказывал все лаконично и четко, ощущая с каждым часом усиливавшуюся пульсацию в ноге, и изредка бросая взгляд на беспристрастное лицо Майкрофта Холмса, который периодически помечал что-то в своем блокноте.

Он говорил про визиты Мориарти, его допросы, про моменты своего неповиновения, когда ему пригрозили расправиться с близкими ему людьми. Он даже рассказал о том дне, и как Грега чуть не сбило машиной. Джон рассказывал, надеясь, что вот сейчас, Майкрофт улыбнется и скажет, что он верит. И вызовет, наконец, доктора. Потому, что Джон не знал, сколько еще сможет продержаться. Ногу жгло огнем, и он не был уверен, что если его потребуется куда-то перевести, он сможет сделать это. Перед глазами то и дело плавали темные точки, и он моргал, пытаясь прийти в себя.

В один момент, он обнаружил что, собственно, успел рассказать все, допрос окончился, а Майкрофт покинул помещение, захлопнув за собой дверь. Ничего не было сказано. Ничего из того, что его рассказу поверили.

Джон просто горько усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе отключиться. В последующие несколько часов к нему входили разные люди, задавая различные, или одни и те же вопросы. Они слились в одну мешанину. Он отвечал механически, дрейфуя на грани реальности. Он понимал, что если ему не окажут помощь в ближайшее время, все может окончиться плохо. Ему было холодно и он ощущал, что начинает медленно впадать в шоковое состояние. А еще ему ужасно хотелось сходить в туалет. Последний раз он делал это, когда был в лесу, еще до погони.

В очередной раз открыв глаза, Уотсон увидел сидящего на стуле Шерлока, разглядывающего его с каким-то живым интересом, а в небольшое окно у потолка, лился солнечный свет. Уже наступил следующий день.

— Привет, — Джон улыбнулся через силу, не понимая, почему так больно.

— Джон, — голос Шерлока был сух и доктор вздрогнул, от его тона. Никогда еще его друг не говорил с ним так… Он попытался проморгаться, потому что что-то было явно не так. А потом на него снизошло понимание реальности. Бассейн. Мориарти. Шерлок. Сердце гулко забилось в груди, а перед глазами снова начали расцветать пятна.

— Шерлок, — Джон знал, что долго продержаться, просто не сможет. — Ты не мог бы… позвать врача?

— О, об этом варианте мы уже предупреждены, — сухо сказал его друг. — Ничего, это всего лишь ломка. Передозировки у тебя нет. А отмена после такого короткого времени приема, ничего катастрофического с тобой не сделает.

— Короткого? Я сидел на этой дряни все это время. Послушай меня… Пожалуйста, — Джон зажмурился, пережидая приступ, скрутивший его внутренности. — Это не я…

— О, о том, что ты будешь так говорить, нас тоже предупредили.

— Кто предупредил?

— Себастьян Моран, — Джон тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну, глядя на Шерлока. При чем тут Моран? — А еще Джим Мориарти, — что? Это они так подстроили. Он предугадали весь ход допроса. Промыли им мозги… Всем им. Шерлок расценил его молчание совсем по-другому. — Что, капитан. Верная армия начала тебя предавать?

— Что… Шерлок, — новый приступ снова заставил в глазах задвоиться, и Джон тяжело задышал. — Пожалуйста…

— О да, небольшой дискомфорт от сильной дозы, и ты заныл. Это жалко, Джон. Скажи, та девочка. Сара, которую ты убил, — Джон вздрогнул. — Она просила позвать врача? О, зачем же. Ведь врач был с ней. — Шерлок поднялся, сжимая кулаки. — Знаешь. Убийство ребенка, и то, что ты с ней сделал, я простить тебе никогда не смогу. Поэтому у меня сейчас единственное желание — придушить тебя голыми руками. За то, что ты сделал с ними. За то, что ты сделал со мной…

— Шерлок, — только и смог прошептать Джон, глядя на захлопнувшуюся за другом дверь, которая как будто поставила огромную жирную точку во всем этом. Он закашлялся, а потом обессилено прикрыл глаза. Хотелось закричать, что это не он. Его подставили. Но что он мог?

***  
— …он, Джон Уотсон! — голос ворвался в уши, и он вздрогнул, жмурясь от яркого света. Все тело взорвалось от боли, стоило ему пошевелиться, но все, на что его хватило, был хриплый вздох, сорвавшийся в болезненный кашель. Все вокруг казалось каким-то искаженным. Он несколько секунд моргал, пытаясь прейти в себя. Но в этот раз реальность возвращалась долго.

Джон посмотрел на сидевшего на стуле человека. Грегори Лестрейд. Детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. Лицо того было обычным, но посмотрев в его глаза, Джон увидел настоящий огонь ненависти, которая жгла все изнутри. Уотсон слегка заметно улыбнулся. Было бы неплохо ее использовать. Это было так желанно…

— Джон Хемиш Уотсон. Я хотел задать вам несколько вопросов касательно убитой восьмилетней Сары Джилинсон, убийство которой я расследую…

Расширенные в ужасе детские глаза, и сумасшедший крик, наверное, намертво впечатался в подкорку. Они заставляли его смотреть на все убийства. А затем заставляли собирать обезображенные части тел, упаковывая их в коробки. Одну отправляли как указание об уплате долга, вторую доставляли в полицию. Джон, как всегда работал без перчаток.

Джон поднял взгляд на своего друга. Просить, умолять… Все, что он хотел, чтобы это все быстрее закончилось. И если все, что от этого требуется — сыграть Джима…

— О, малышка Сара, — проговорил хрипло Джон, пуская себе в голос улыбку, слушая себя как будто со стороны. — У нее была такая мягкая кожа, она была такая маленькая, такая беззащитная. К ней хотелось прикасаться. Себастьян хотел использовать ее, но я не дал. Я хотел оставить ее себе. Я оставил ее себе, — Джон помнил, как Картер вколачивался в еще не остывшее тело, уже обезображенное, готовое к отправке. Глупое допущение, Джим ушел, и Картер позволил себе развлечься. — Я прижимал ее, я гладил ее. Я вколачивался в ее податливое, холодеющее тело по самые яйца.

Он увидел, как на лице Лестрейда заплясали жвалки, как сжались в кулаки его руки, как он резко поднялся, опрокидывая стул.

Джон моргает, а Лестрейд уже оказывается возле него. Горячий удар в челюсть усиливает звон в ушах, кажется до небывалого предела, и заставляет зубы клацнуть, прикусывая язык, наполняя рот металлическим привкусом. Второй удар в солнечное сплетение, и стул, не ожидавший такого напряжения, летит на пол. Слезы застилают глаза, но разум, наконец, сдается.

— Мразь, — Грег пинает, и, конечно, попадает по еще свежей ране. Уотсон кричит, или ему так кажется, а сознание, наконец, начинает отключаться.

— Спасибо, Грег, — выдыхает Джон на грани слышимости и, в конечном итоге, проваливается в спасительную темноту…

***  
Майкрофт Холмс вошел в свой кабинет и вздрогнул, заметив сидящего в кресле брата. Тот склонил голову, невидящим взглядом уставившись в отчеты.

— Ты его навестил, — Майкрофт посмотрел на него, качая головой. Шерлок ничего не ответил, но по судорожно сжатым на подлокотниках рукам, стало понятно, в каком напряжении тот находился. — Ты же знал, что я против этого.

— Да, навестил.

— Я говорил тебе, что это плохая идея… Он — искусный манипулятор. Мы все осознали это на себе.

— Все прошло так, как и говорили. Пытался сказать, что это не он… Пытался попросить позвать врача.

— Ожидаемо. Когда я его допрашивал, вид у него и правда был не очень. Что ты собираешься делать?

Шерлок поднялся, забрав папки со стола.

— Поеду в Ярд, помогу команде Лестрейда собрать доказательную базу.

— Ты же никогда не помогал полиции с подготовкой…

— В этот раз, если мы хотим максимально справедливого наказания, я должен им помочь. Это все — моя вина.

— Если уж на то пошло, это мой просчет. Я не проверил до конца…

— Мы все облажались, Майк, — сухо сказал Шерлок и вышел за двери.

Майкрофт откинулся в кресле, прикрывая глаза. То, что он не вышел на эти документы, раскрывающие всю подноготную Джона — было только его виной. Они всплыли, уже после событий в бассейне. Оффшорные счета, странные операции, перелеты, совпадающие с датами. Даже по Афганистану, где проходил Джон, за ним тянулся шлейф крови. А сейчас, когда они получили официальное подтверждение…

Холмс поморщился. Это дело лучше было провернуть тайно. Да. Меньше шума, меньше пыли. И сразу. Или показательное обвинение, а там нанятый заключенный в столовой. И все… Раздавшийся телефонный звонок, заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Майк! — голос Лестрейда ударил по барабанным перепонкам, и, судя по панике в его голосе, что-то явно было не так. Майкрофт поднялся. — Я не сдержался. Он начал говорить про девочку, я не сдержался…

— Черт, — Холмс выругался, и, выбежав из кабинета, побежал в направлении допросной. Спустя три минуты он ворвался, туда и сразу направляясь к Грегу, склонившемуся возле Уотсона. Лестрейд посмотрел на него полными ужаса глазами, а потом нервно выдохнул. — Что ты сделал?

— Майк. Мне кажется, ему срочно нужен врач.

Майкрофт перевел взгляд на лежащего на полу мужчину, у которого тонкой струйкой из уголка рта выкатилось несколько капель крови. Он склонился над мужчиной, прикладывая пальцы к бьющейся на шее вене. Пульс был слабым и неровным. Судя по бледной, холодной коже и слегка посиневшим губам, проблемы с дыханием тоже присутствовали. Дерьмо. Была крамольная мысль оставить все, как есть, но, отмахнувшись от нее, Холмс вытащил из кармана мобильник, связываясь с людьми из охраны.

— Пришлите бригаду врачей во вторую допросную, — он повернулся к Грегу, который возился с браслетами. — Что ты делаешь?!

— Надо ослабить давление, — проговорил Лестрейд, наконец, отстегивая мужчину и осторожно смещая со стула. — Плюс, врачам тоже придется с ним работать. Снять все равно придется.

Майкрофт смотрел на бледное, осунувшееся лицо мужчины перед собой, и внутри зашевелилась какая-то жалость. А вдруг то, что он сказал, было правдой? Нет. Он — идеальный манипулятор. Анализы и слитая информация готовила их к этому. Но зачем было прилетать сюда Мориарти? Расправиться с главными предателями? Это все нереально.

В допросную ворвались врачи, вынуждая их отступить.

— Что ты сделал? — тихо спросил Майкрофт, осторожно касаясь локтя Грега, и ощутил, как того трясет.

— Он… Я пришел, он, кажется, спал. Я спросил, что он может сказать об убитой девочке. Он сначала молчал… А потом, начал говорить… Он говорил, какая она была аппетитная… Как… как он вколачивался в нее по самые яйца. Майк. Она того же возраста, как и Эмми. Я не удержался… Я подлетел, ударил. Сначала в челюсть, потом в солнечное сплетение, уронив стул и его на пол. Потом я пнул его, попав по ноге. Он выл как зверь. Я испугался… А потом, он отключился. И еще… Мне показалось, что он… поблагодарил меня.

Майкрофт стоял, глядя на пол, где алели несколько капель крови. Что-то было не так. Что-то было…

— Простите, мистер Холмс, — полноватый доктор, подошел к ним, показывая на документы. — Его следует госпитализировать. Если этого не сделать, то вкупе с сильной кровопотерей, то, чем его накачали, вполне вероятно его убьет.

— Кровопотерей? — Грег выглянул из-за плеча медика, глядя на лежавшего на каталке мужчину. Тот был бледным, словно вытянутым. Объемного вида одежду разрезали, открывая торчащие ребра, словно высушенные мышцы. На правой икре имелась рваная рана, судя по состоянию краев, огнестрел, которая сейчас снова кровоточила. Видимо, он попал прямо по ней.

— Госпитализируйте, — как-то глухо произнес Майкрофт, ставя размашистую подпись. Они молча смотрели, как мужчину, подключив к вене катетер, вывезли из допросной. — И вот еще. Сделайте анализ ДНК. И выставьте охрану.

— Майкрофт. Что это все значит? Зачем анализ?

— Мне так кажется, — хмуро ответил Холмс, глядя, на алые пятна крови на полу. Пойдем, хочу посмотреть запись твоего допроса.

***  
— Он явно тебя провоцировал, — пробормотал Холмс, выключая запись и откидываясь на спинку стула. — Что-то мне во всем этом не нравится.

— Зачем ему это?

— Перед тобой у него был Шерлок. Спустя четыре часа после Роджерса.

— И он все это время сидел в таком положении? Господи, нельзя же так…

— Шерлок, как я понял, на его просьбу о враче ответил отказом.

— Майкрофт, ты должен понять, что значит для врача, попросить вызвать доктора… Но зачем…

— Учитывая его состояние, и то, что мне сказали, что он сейчас в коме, вполне вероятно, он хотел, чтобы ты его убил. Ты слишком импульсивен, Грегори. Он это использовал.

— Господи… — Лестрейд обхватил голову руками. — Что же это получается?

— Я уже ни в чем не уверен.

Майкрофт какое-то время сидел, обложившись бумагами с результатами экспертизы и своими записями. Что-то явно было не так. Он посмотрел на данные, а потом потянулся к телефону и, внеся короткий добавочный, связываясь с лабораторией.

—  Через сколько будет готово? Через два часа? Понятно. Сообщите сразу, как получите. Да, это срочно... Было бы очень кстати.

Он положил трубку и устало посмотрел на Лестрейда, который смотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Ты поддался уговорам брата и поддержал его сомнения, — тихо сказал он, протягивая руку и накрывая ею его кисть. — Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы то, что он сказал, оказалось правдой.

— Я не знаю, — Майкрофт отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. — Но… Здесь явно что-то не так. Что-то, что не поддается логике. Вертится… где-то близко. Но только ты хочешь понять, что тебя смущает — оно ускользает.

— Майкрофт, — Грег посмотрел на документы. — Ты говорил, что твои сотрудники никогда не ошибались так. Ты не мог допустить, что все изменили именно после событий третьего апреля? Не может ли быть так, что базы взломали именно в то время?

Холмс посмотрел на Лестрейда внимательно, как будто обдумывая что-то, а потом быстро достал мобильник и, набрав номер, поднес его к уху.

— Привет, Дей. Да, я… Да, конечно скучал… Ну, хорошо, по делу. Мне нужно проверить любую активность на серверах, примерно в начальных числах апреля. Да, у нас похоже серьезные проблемы в безопасности. Это… Что? Сколько? Дерьмо. А еще когда? Ясно. А с этих адресов, какие-то еще были попытки? Вчера? Спасибо. Да, хорошо. Буду в Вашингтоне, обязательно загляну. Что? Ты откуда знаешь… Понятно. Хорошо, заглянем. Спасибо.

Майкрофт сбросил, а потом какое-то время сидел, уставившись в одну точку.

— Ну, что?

— Вполне возможно, мы, Грег, сами того не зная, стали жертвами глубочайшего заблуждения…

— В смысле…

— Ты предположил верно. Взломы были, совпадавшие по датам с тем, что говорил, нам Джон.

— Боже, — Грег прижал руку ко рту. — Это значит, что…

Дверь хлопнула, и в кабинет ворвался взмыленный Шерлок, чем-то явно взволнованный.

— Мне это не нравится. Офис Джима пуст, а Молли говорит, что они съехали ночью. И не отвечают…

— Господи, — детектив-инспектор обхватил голову руками. — Это получается, что все, что он говорил, было правдой.

— Шерлок, — Майкрофт отмотал запись с камер немного назад, включая плейер. Шерлок прищурившись смотрел на краткий разговор Лестрейда с Джоном, а потом его глаза расширились в понимании, и он посмотрел на брата.

— Это еще ничего не доказывает…

— Я связался с Даймондом. Он подтвердил, что имелись взломы базы. Самый последний — вчера.

— Надо сообщить, чтобы проверили ДНК маркеры...

— Я уже отзвонился в госпиталь, — выдохнул Майкрофт, сжимая переносицу.

— Но, тогда получается… Погоди, ты сказал в госпиталь?

Майкрофт быстро и сдержано рассказал Шерлоку о произошедшем, отметив как тот скорбно поджал губы.

— Майкрофт, покажи видео своего допроса.

Старший Холмс кивнул и, отмотав на начало, включил видеозапись. Спустя час они перешли к просмотру допроса агента МИ5 Брайтона, потом к допросу Роджерса, все больше и больше понимая, всю серьезность ситуации.

А в это время в палату, куда привезли Джона Уотсона, незамеченная никем из поставленной охраны, которая отвлеклась на очередной выпуск спортивных новостей по ТВ в холле, вошла медсестра. Сначала подойдя к аппаратуре, она что-то быстро сделала, а потом, приставив иглу к катетеру лежащего без движения пациента, ввела препарат и так же незаметно вышла. Через несколько секунд у больного началась асистолия. Кардиомонитор подозрительно молчал, никак не сигнализируя о серьезных проблемах сердечной деятельности пациента, а по коридору удалялась медсестра, из-под халата которой выглядывали туфли с металлическими черепами. Она сделала свое дело. Она повернула и вышла на лестницу, не видя, как из уборной вышла санитарка, которая, заметив неладное, оповестила врачей о том, что пациенту срочно требуется помощь. Она не видела, как боролись за пациента врачи, даже зная, что он — главный подозреваемый в преступлениях по всему Лондону. Девушка не видела, как спустя долгие восемь минут сердечный ритм восстановился.

***  
Шерлок зашипел, когда перекись попала на сбитые костяшки. Услышав о беспомощной попытке Джона во время разговора в бассейне дать ему знать, он пришел в неистовство. Но он удержал рвущийся наружу гнев. Но просмотр собственного разговора был невыносим. Он вскочил и со всей силы впечатал кулак в бетонную стену. Он успел ударить два раза, пока сзади его не обхватили крепкие руки, заставляя отойти от стены. Он дернулся несколько раз, а потом закричал, выплескивая все то, что накопилось за все эти месяцы кошмара.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать с этим сейчас, — голос Лестрейда проникал в уши, успокаивал. — Ты не можешь развернуть вспять эти шесть месяцев. Но ты можешь быть другом сейчас…

— Могу ли?

— Ты был первым, кому он позвонил. Он все еще считает тебя другом. Поэтому тебе надо просто быть тем, в ком он так нуждается…

Это успокоило его, и он помог себя усадить, а сейчас Лестрейд обрабатывал ссадины. Телефон Майкрофта зазвонил и он, глянув на номер, распрямился и ответил:

— Слушаю… Анализы… — он подскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша. Шерлок и Лестрейд настороженно уставились на него. — Что? Когда? Оцепить периметр. Никого не выпускать. Досмотр всех выехавших на ближайших КПП… Да. Хорошо. Сейчас спущусь… И. Да, понятно.

Он положил трубку тяжело выдыхая, а потом перевел взгляд с сидящего в кресле брата на Грега, который стоял рядом.

— Звонили из госпиталя. В палату к Джону кто-то проник, судя по записям камер…

— Дерьмо…

— Ввели препарат, который в сочетании с тем, что ему дают, дает асистолию. У Джона сердце встало на восемь минут.

— Боже мой, — сдавлено прохрипел Грег. — От него пытались избавиться.

— Похоже на то. И еще... ДНК не совпало, — сказал Майкрофт, глядя на их безжизненные лица. Потом Шерлок резко поднялся на ноги. — Ты куда?

— Твои люди ничего не смыслят в охране.

— Я с ними разберусь…

— Пусть идет. Это, в конце концов, его друг.

Майкрофт на это только кивнул, а потом потер лицо руками и поднял трубку. С этим надо было что-то срочно решать. Он только еще чуть ниже согнулся, когда при разговоре с начальником МИ5, Грег подошел сзади и принялся разминать ему плечи.

Машина правосудия завертелась.

Спустя несколько часов задержали девушку, но добиться от нее ничего не смогли. Она просто отравила себя во время допроса. Изящно и глупо, - подумал, допрашивающий ее инспектор. И так по бабски.

На следующий день нашли хирурга, ДНК которого всплыло в одной из баз на континенте. Собственно, это оказался тот человек, который поизмывался над трупом ребенка. После непродолжительного прессинга он подтвердил рассказ Уотсона. После допроса, когда всплыли новые зверства, кто-то из констеблей обсуждал дело с коллегой вечером в общественном туалете, не заметив сидящего в кабинке полноватого журналиста, отлично известного всем по ярко-зеленым кедам. Через пять дней Картер повесился в собственной камере после выхода газеты.

Мориарти скрылся, залег на дно, как поговаривали. Не видели его и те, кто нуждался в его услугах. По внутренним кругам поползли слухи, что его утопили в буквальном смысле: он что-то не поделил с группой из ИРА.

То тут, то там всплывали новые люди, которые были под пятой у Мориарти, связывая его сеть. Некоторые сдавали добровольно, некоторые насильно освобождали свои должности. Паутина рвалась и рушилась, сгорая в огне.

Все дни Шерлок сидел у постели Джона, вглядываясь в родное лицо, охраняя его сон. На девятый день врачи зарегистрировали постепенное улучшение показателей и выход из комы. В сознание он пришел на тринадцатый день...

Джон открыл глаза и почти тут же зажмурился. Все вокруг было ярко настолько, что голова начала болезненно пульсировать.

— Потерпи, — услышал он смутно знакомый шепот и звук задвигаемых жалюзи. — Можешь попробовать открыть глаза.

Джон осторожно приоткрыл смеженные веки и, поморгав, посмотрел на сидевшего возле постели на стуле Шерлока. Тот, казалось, провел здесь не один день, судя по щетине, темным кругам под глазами.

— Привет, — тот взял со стола стакан и, наполнив его водой, помог другу приподнять голову и напиться. — Знаешь, кто ты? Где ты?

— Знаю. Я Джон Уотсон. Видимо, в больнице.

— А меня помнишь? — Джон напрягся, услышав этот вопрос. В голове всплыли воспоминания того, что произошло и их прошлая встреча. Но он только резко кивнул.

— Да, Шерлок, — он замялся, опуская глаза. — Скажи, раз ты тут, значит с меня сняли обвинения?

То, каким тоном его друг спросил об этом, заставило Холмса замереть. Его сердце словно сжали тисками, а в глазах он ощутил обжигающую влагу.

— Прости. Прости-прости-прости, — Шерлок резко наклонился к Джону, сползая на пол и становясь перед ним на колени. — Прости, что я так подвел тебя. Я… Не хотел верить… Я предал тебя.

Шерлок вцепился в покрывало, а его плечи сотрясаться от рыданий. Джон замер, глядя на друга, а потом несмело протянул руку, зарываясь пальцами в вихрастую макушку. Разве это его вина? Джон никогда так не думал. Даже в моменты самого глубокого отчаянья он понимал, что сквозь шок, сквозь ужас, понять, что что-то не так, было просто невозможно.

— Я не виню тебя, Шерлок. Мориарти — искуснейший манипулятор, который делает все, чтобы пешки играли по его правилам. Тут нет твоей вины. Это просто… так сложилось. Не переживай. Теперь все будет хорошо. Я тебе обещаю. — Джон зажмурился, ощущая, как горячо стало глазам, и сглотнул тяжелый ком. — Я тебе обещаю.


End file.
